PokeHuman : Gonna Kick'em All
by Koryuusei
Summary: 1.000 tahun setelah masa kepunahan manusia, para Pokemon telah berevolusi menjadi Poke-Human dan hidup layaknya manusia. Petualangan seorang gadis Vaporeon pun telah dimulai! Warn : abal, AR, probably AU, dll. Don't like don't read!
1. Dragon in the Storm

**Ryan : Yo, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna! Ryan wa koko dezu! Ini pertama kalinya aku terjun ke fandom ini! Salam kenal. m(_ _)m  
Baiklah, Mizuko, disclaimer!**

**Mizuko : Hak cipta Pokemon dimiliki oleh Game Freak dan Nintendo, RyanusHunter9 hanya meminjam kumpulan-kumpulan Pokemon tersebut hanya untuk diubah ke dalam bentuk manusia, dengan tujuan membuat Fanfic ini. Fanfic ini ada tidak untuk kepentingan komersil.**

**Happy reading, minna! (^ ^)/**

* * *

Poke-Human, adalah sekumpulan-sekumpulan Pokemon yang telah berevolusi mengikuti tubuh dan intelijen manusia. Evolusi ini terjadi secara perlahan perlahan-lahan dimulai dari 1.000 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, ketika manusia masih ada, sebuah bencana dimana matahari menjadi sangat terang benderang terjadi, menghilangkan siklus malam, sehingga mengakibatkan kekeringan dengan cepat, dan membuat ketinggian air laut mengurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Bencana ini memakan satu demi satu korban, tak peduli itu manusia atau Pokemon, hingga bumi menjadi gersang. Beberapa bulan kemudian, bencana matahari terang benderang ini telah berhenti, tapi secara bersamaan membunuh semua manusia di muka bumi, tanpa kecuali. Hanya beberapa Pokemon saja yang dapat bertahan hidup, dan mereka mulai mempermainkan otak mereka untuk bertahan hidup.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, para Pokemon mulai memiliki fisik bagaikan manusia purba, termasuk mereka yang tidak memiliki tangan seperti Koffing, Magneton, dan Onix, dan demikian juga intelijen mereka. Ditambah dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki dari generasi sebelum mereka, mereka mulai menciptakan peradaban kecil yang setara dengan suku. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menciptakanalat purba untuk membantu mereka dalam bertahan hidup.

1000 tahun pun berlalu, menuju masa dimana sang tokoh utama hidup. Adalah Mizuko Zoa, seorang gadis Vaporeon muda yang hidup di kota Pallet, sebuah kota kecil makmur yang terletak di Kanto. Ia bekerja mengelola Lost & Found, sebuah tempat pengaduan tentang barang atau orang hilang. Dulu, semasa dia masih kecil, masih seorang Eevee, Lost & Found merupakan organisasi yang besar, yang dikelola oleh kedua orang tua mereka, seorang Lapras dan seorang Vaporeon. Tetapi, sebuah organisasi gelap telah menghancurkan Lost & Found hingga menjadi debu, dan juga merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Sekarang, bersama kakak dan adiknya, Umizaki sang Blastoise dan Kori sang Glaceon, mereka mencoba membangun Lost & Found kembali. Kita mulai saja cerita tentang gadis Vaporeon yang baik dan pemberani ini!

* * *

Suatu hari, di siang yang sayangnya sangat buruk, hujan badai terjadi. Badai ini memliki tiupan yang sangat kencang, membuat semua orang tidak dapat beraktivitas seperti biasanya, termasuk Mizuko. Gadis bermata dan berambut biru itu menatap jendela, melihat keadaan luar yang sangat kacau ditiup angin. Bahkan, sekarang ini ia melihat seorang Meowth sedang terbang ditiup angin dari jendelanya.

"Haaah," hela Mizuko, "cuacanya sangat buruk. Coba kalau cerah, minimal gerimislah!"

"Mau gimana lagi," kata Umizaki, pria dengan rambut biru dan berkacamata, sedang memperbaiki sebuah kulkas, "memang begini cuacanya."

"Padahal aku ingin pergi bermain sama teman-temanku," kata Kori, gadis berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut twintail berwarna biru keputihan, sedang duduk dengan kepala dibawah.

"Hei, Kori," kata Mizuko, "jangan duduk dengan posisi seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu!"

"Iya, iya," kata Kori sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku lapar, kak. Ada makanan apa?"

"Kakak masih belum masak, Kori. Jadi, belum ada apa-apa."

"Kalau gitu masak dong, kak!"

"Baiklah, Kori. Kakak, mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja boleh," kata Umizaki, masih fokus memperbaiki kulkas, "asal kamu yang masak, apa saja bakal kakak makan."

"Tapi wajah kakak masih terlihat seperti orang yang belum mau makan."

"Baik, baik," kata Umizaki sambil meletakkan obengnya, "sekarang cepatlah pergi memasak. Kamu tidak ingin mendengar Kori merengek lebih dari ini, kan?"

"Iya, kak! Cepat!" teriak Kori.

"Iya, iya. Sabar, Kori," kata Mizuko sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Mizuko mengambil sebuah celemek yang menggelantung, lalu mengikatkannya di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia membuka kulkas yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Hm... telur... bosan. Sayur... yang ada cuma kentang. Buah... tidak mungkin, kan? Terus... daging... habis. Ah, ada ikan!" kata Mizuko mengambil seekor ikan. "Ah, gurame hasil tangkapan kakak kemarin masih belum dimasak. Baik, hari ini makan gurame!"

Disaat Mizuko sedang memperhatikan gurame yang ada di tangannya, dari luar tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan. "AWAS YANG ADA DI SANA!"

_PRAAANNGGG_

Seorang Charizard tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur itu, memecahkan jendela yang ada di sana. Mizuko pun langsung kaget dan mendekati pemuda yang terlentang di lantai penuh beling itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mizuko.

"La... la...," kata pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Ada apa?"

"A... aku lapar," kata dia,

"Ya ampun," kata Mizuko sambil ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, semuanya berada di meja makan, memakan gurame masakan Mizuko. Anehnya, pemuda Charizard yang tadinya lesu mendadak segar kembali.

"Ikannya kurang enak," kata pemuda itu, "ada daging, gak, sih?"

"Eh, masih enak kau diselamatkan, dikasih makan," kata Mizuko marah-marah, "malah protes kurang enak segala, mana minta daging pula! Dasar kurang tahu terima kasih!"

"Jangan marah-marah dulu, Mizuko," kata Umizaki. "Jadi, siapa nama kau? Dari mana kau berasal? Dan bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Umizaki terdengar seperti interogasi.

"Oh, ya benar," kata pemuda itu, "namaku Kasai Akaryuu,

"Namaku Mizuko," kata Mizuko.

"Aku Umizaki."

"Dan aku Kori," kata Kori. "Jadi, kakak berasal dari mana?"

"Aku berasal dari pulau Glen."

"Pulau Glen?" tanya Kori. "Bukannya kota di pulau itu sudah musnah dua tahun yang lalu karena bencana gunung meletus?"

"Ya, memang benar, tapi aku masih tetap tinggal di sana dua tahun ini, sampai itu terjadi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Mizuko.

"Sampai seorang nelayan yang kebetulan juga tinggal disana, jenis Tentacruel, terpaksa meninggalkan pulau itu karena tidak ada lagi yang mesti dilakukan, dan aku terpaksa pergi karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa diminta makanan."

"Ya elah, kirain apaan," kata Kori sambil ber-_sweatdrop._

"Tapi, di saat aku terbang disekitar kota ini, seorang Liepard menyerangku dengan cakarnya, membuat sayapku sedikit terluka. Beruntung aku masih selamat."

"Apa?" tanya Umizaki. "Katamu seorang Liepard?"

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Kori.

"Menurut informasi imigrasi, seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun dari Unova yang pernah berimigrasi ke Kanto, dan kota ini tidak punya bangungan tinggi lain selain rumah ini, sementara gedung ini tingginya 5 lantai. Tidak mungkin seorang Liepard bisa menyerang Charizard yang sedang terbang tinggi dengan cakarnya, bahkan dengan serangan jarak jauh saja sudah tidak memungkinkan dalam cuaca seperti ini."

"Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Dia terbang dengan _Jetpack _di punggungnya."

"APA KAU BILANG!?" tanya Umizaki yang mendadak kaget. "_JETPACK_ KAU BILANG!?"

"Ada apa lagi, kak?" tanya Mizuko.

"Seharusnya teknologi itu masih belum dibuat, bahkan konsepnya masih belum jadi. Tidak mungkin seorang dari region lain bisa memiliki teknologi Silph co. yang bahkan masih belum membuatnya."

"Bisa saja, kan, Unova memilikinya jauh sebelum kita?" tanya Kasai.

"Tidak. Proyek _Jetpack_ itu dipimpin oleh Silph co.. Sangat melanggar hukum jika region lain, terutama Unova yang sangat menghargai peraturan, membuatnya tanpa komunikasi dari region lain. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang ini."

_Oh, itu benar sekali._

"Apa?" kata Mizuko terkejut. "Siapa itu?"

"Jangan halangi aku membunuh kadal bersayap itu, _senorita_," kata seorang pria berambut ungu dan bertopeng pink muncul dari arah belakang mereka. "Aku sedang terburu-buru. Lagipula, aku tidak begitu tertarik bermain-main dengan wanita seperti anda."

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH KAMI!" teriak Umizaki. "HYDRO PUMP!"

Dari meriam yang terletak di tas Umizaki yang tidak pernah dilepas, keluar meriam air dengan tekanan tinggi, mendorong Liepard itu keluar dari ruangan itu yang terletak di lantai 4. Tapi, karena _Jetpack _yang terletak di punggungnya, Liepard itu tetap berada di atas udara.

"Sial!" umpat Umizaki. "Dia masih memakai _Jetpack_ itu."

"RRAAAAA!" Teriak Kasai sambil berlari, keluar dari ruangan itu lewat jendela. "Flamethrower!"

Kasai membuka mulutnya, lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Jika dalam kondisi cerah, seharusnya serangan itu dapat membunuh sang Liepard, tapi karena di luar sedang ada badai, Flamethrower yang Kasai keluarkan ditiup oleh angin badai.

"Hahaha, sayang sekali, tapi nampaknya badai ini tidak mendukungmu sama sekali, naga api," kata Liepard. "Sekarang giliranku! Aerial Ace!"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Liepard itu terbang menuju Kasai, cahaya mengelilinginya yang terbang dengan cepat, dan dengan sekejap dia menebas Kasai dengan cakarnya, membuat Charizard itu tumbang.

"Si... sial...," umpat Kasai, lalu tumbang, tak sadarkan diri.

"Hahaha, sekrang tidurlah seperti anak baik, dan biar aku bawa kau ke markas," kata Liepard sambil menarik kerah leher baju Kasai.

_DUASH_

"Tidak secepat itu," kata Umizaki, habis menembak Hydro Pump ke arah Liepard, hampir mengenainya. "Aku tidak tahu apa alasan kau membawa Charizard itu, tapi nampaknya itu tidak bagus."

"Oo, mau cari mati, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu," lalu Liepard itu mengambil sebuah pistol di sakunya, dan menembakkan jaring kawat ke arah Umizaki, menangkapnya.

"Si... sial... ini jaring listrik," umpat Umizaki, terperangkap di jaring itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kakakku, macan!?" teriak Kori. "Ice Beam!"

Dengan gaya seperti Goku yang mengeluarkan jurus Kame Hame Ha-nya (ga yakin ini mengejanya benar), Kori menembakkan es ke arah Liepard, yang sayangnya dapat dihindarinya.

"Merepotkan," kata Liepard, lalu menembakkan roket yang berbentuk seperti sarung tinju ke arah Kori, tepat mengenai perutnya, kemudian mementalkannya ke arah dinding rumah. "Siapa lagi yang berani menyerangku?"

"Aku!" teriak mahluk dari air dibelakangnya, yang ternyata itu adalah Mizuko. "Water..."

Sebelum Mizuko berhasil melancarkan serangan, tiba-tiba jaring listrik meluncur ke arahnya, menangkapnya dan membuatnya berubah ke wujud semula.

"Sial... jaring listrik!"

"Hahaha, semuanya berani sekali menyerangku! Semuanya lemah! Tidak sepadan denganku! Kalau begini, lebih baik aku bawa kakakmu yang seorang Blastoise ini!"

"Ja... jangan..." kata Mizuko. "Jangan bawa kakakku..."

"Terus apa yang mau kau lakukan, Vaporeon **gendut**?"

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Mizuko, yang mulai memperlihatkan aura gelapnya.

"Oho, aku tidak akan berani mengatakannya jika aku jadi kau," kata Umizaki.

"Ya... lebih baik kau lari saja," kata Kori, mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Apa yang...," sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Liepard terkejut karena melihat Mizuko yang seorang Poke-Human tipe air memutuskan jaring listrik itu dengan tangan kosong. "Ti... tidak mungkin! Seharusnya tipe air yang lemah terhadap listrik tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di jaring itu!"

"Kau...," kata Mizuko yang mulai terlihat seperti setan air, "coba katakan apa yang kau katakan barusan sekali lagi."

"A... apa sudah telat untuk lari?"

"WATER PULSE LEVEL MAXXXX!"

Tetesan hujan dari badai itu mulai mengumpul di satu tempat, membentuk pusaran air yang lama kelamaan membentuk jadi besar, menenggelamkan Liepard itu, dalam keadaan berputar-putar di dalamnya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU **GENDUT**!"

Berkat kemarahan Mizuko, terjadilah pusaran air yang sangat besar, sangat besar hingga penduduk di Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn dan Unova dapat melihat pusaran itu dengan jelas.

"Wah, besar sekali," ujar seorang Pidove kecil sambil melihat pusaran air itu.

"Hebaattt..." ujar seorang Shinx terpana melihat karya Mizuko ngamuk itu.

"Uwo... Limit Break...," kata seorang Chikorita kecil bersama temannya seorang Tottodile, yang kebetulan sedang bermain FF VII disaat melihat pusaran itu.

"Hebat... Lunatic Last Word," kata seorang Zigzagoon terpana melihat hasil dari kata 'gendut' itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pusaran itu akhirnya berhenti. Beruntung tidak ada korban harta dan jiwa dalam peristiwa itu, kecuali seorang Liepard pusing dan _Jetpack_ hancur. Umizaki pun akhirnya dapat dibebaskan, Kori dapat berdiri kembali dan Kasai pun akhirnya kembali sadar.

"A... ada apa ini?" tanya Kasai yang baru kembali sadar.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mizuko.

"Ya... kurasa begitu," kata Kasai sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "ada apa ini?"

"Entahlah," kata Mizuko, "aku juga tidak tahu. Begitu sadar, tau-taunya sudah seperti ini."

"Oke," kata Kasai ber-_sweatdrop,_ "jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"Kalau itu biar aku jelaskan," kata Umizaki, "tapi, bisakah kita berbicara di sana?" katanya sambil menunjuk pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Baiklah," kata Kasai, lalu mereka pergi menuju pohon yang ditunjuknya. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini berkat Mizuko," kata Umizaki.

"Hah, Mizuko?" kata Kasai sedikit tidak percaya. "Tapi kata Mizuko dia tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Ya... sebenarnya, sih, sewaktu kami sedang terdesak, si Liepard itu mengatai Mizuko 'Vaporeon gendut' dan ia pun berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Dan sisanya bisa kau tanya dengan penduduk sekitar. Terlalu mengerikan untuk diceritakan."

"Baiklah," kata Kasai, dengan air muka sedikit takut.

"Baiklah, bung," kata Umizaki sambil menyeret Liepard, "jadi, ceritakan apa niat jahatmu. Aku tahu kau bekerja di bawah perintah seseorang. Tidak mungkin kau bisa memiliki _Jetpack_ ini."

"A... apa?" kata Umizaki, setengah tidak percaya. "Da... Dark Organization?"

"Ya... Dark Organization."

"Ce... ceritakan pada kami, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak bisa. Karena waktuku sudah habis. _Sayonara_."

_DUARRR_

Tiba-tiba Liepard yang terikat itu meledak, terpisah menjadi berkeping-keping. Semuanya hampir tidak percaya atas apa yang Liepard itu lakukan. Ia membunuh dirinya karena gagal dalam tugasnya dan tertangkap.

* * *

"Benarkah?" tanya Kasai. "Aku boleh tinggal disini?"

"Benar," kata Umizaki. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah tidak akan menikahi salah satu dari adikku."

"Kakak!" teriak Mizuko, yang wajahnya menjadi merah ketika mendengar apa yang kakaknya katakan.

"Ki-kirain apa," kata Kasai, dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "ba-baiklah, tidak akan."

"Bagus," kata Umizaki. "Sekarang, mari kita istirahat dulu. Semua kejadian ini membuatku lelah," kata Umizaki, yang kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Disaat Kasai hendak memasuki kamarnya, ia menemui Mizuko sedang lewat di depan pintu kamarnya itu. Kemudian Kasai menyapa Mizuko.

"Hei, soal yang tadi... terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata Kasai.

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula, aku mau saja menolong, tapi jangan protes kalau aku menolongmu, ya," kata Mizuko.

"Baiklah... jadi...," kata Kasai, mulai tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Em... aku sudah ngantuk, jadi aku mau tidur. Duluan, ya," kata Mizuko, lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Oke," kata Kasai, memasuki kamarnya. Di saat Kasai memasuki kamarnya, Mizuko sedang berdiri ditempat, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Liepard belum lama ini.

"_Baiklah, tapi aku hanya memberi tahu satu hal saja, Dark Organization telah kembali."_

_Sial, apa yang dimaksud kata-kata Liepard sialan itu, _batin Mizuko sedikit tidak tenang.

* * *

**Ryan : Baiklah, end of chapter 1. Maaf kalau sedikit abal, otak eror. Dimohon non-flame review-nya!**


	2. Bee Assassin

**Ryan : (makan mie rasa kari ayam) Hehe, ketemu lagi di chapter 2, minna. Ryan wa koko dezu.**

**Mizuko : Writer ini koq masih saja santai-santai, sich?**

**Ryan : Ya jelaslah, wong ini masih liburan.**

**Mizuko : Tapi sifat terlalu santaimu itu loch bikin semua fanfic-mu jadi menumpuk. Banyak yang kelewat deadline, tau.**

**Ryan : Hara hara, baru kali ini dapat asisten cerewet seperti dia.**

**Mizuko : APA KAU BILANG?**

**Ryan : Ya sudah, jangan marah. Daripada marah-marah, mending langsung saja ke bagian disclaimer.**

**Mizuko : Dasar! Baiklah. Hak cipta Pokemon dimiliki oleh Game Freak. RyanusHunter9 hanya memiliki cerita dan tokoh-tokoh gila ini saja. Tidak ada niat demi kepentingan komersial dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Ryan : Helamat hemaha (selamat membaca)**

**Mizuko : Telan dulu mie-nya, writer bodoh!**

* * *

"Woy, cepetan mandinya! Aku juga mau mandi," teriak Umizaki di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya, sabar, kak," kata Mizuko yang sedang berada di kamar mandi, "masih mencuci rambut, nih." Dan dimohon selama adegan ini, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ya. "La lalala la…."

Di saat sedang asyiknya mandi, tiba-tiba…

_BRAKKK_

Muncul Kasai dari arah dinding, menghancurkan dinding yang tadi menghalanginya.

"Ha… hai, Mizuko. Maaf, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru," kata Kasai dengan santainya.

"Kau… Kasai…," kata Mizuko, yang perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan aura gelap. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELIHATKU TELANJANG!"

Dan mulailah kejadian tragis yang terlalu tragis jika aku ceritakan.

* * *

"Hey, jangan gantung aku seperti ini!" teriak Kasai di atas tiang bendera. Ya, saat ini dia sedang digantung di atas tiang bendera, dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu, dasar naga genit! Kau tidak akan dapat makanan malam ini," teriak Mizuko.

"Hahaha," ketawa Kori sambil duduk di depan Notebook-nya, sedang menggambar pemandangan yang lucu ini, lalu menuliskan "_Mizuko used Madness. Super effective" _dibawahnya.

"Dan kau akan memasukkannya ke pA, huh?" tanya Umizaki yang sedang memperbaiki mobil, yang aku tidak yakin buat apa mobil ada di fanfic ini.

"Yup, jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat kak Mizuko marah, dan bukannya kepadaku," kata Kori tersenyum-senyum.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, terlihat bayangan hitam seorang wanita mengintai Mizuko dari bawah pohon cemara merah berumur 1000 tahun itu. Mata merahnya berkilau begitu terang di dalam kegelapan itu.

"Mizuko Zoa, aku sudah menemukanmu. Sekarang kau harus membayar semuanya," kata bayangan itu mengangkat setengah tangan kanannya yang bertombak itu, yang kita ketahui merupakan tangan Beedrill.

"Maaf, nak," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya.

"Siapa disana!?" teriak sang Beedrill terkejut sambil mengayunkan tangan tombaknya itu, nyaris mengenai leher sumber suara yang ternyata kakek Gyarados yang sudah kehilangan masa jayanya.

"Maaf, kakek hanya ingin duduk di bawah pohon ini. Bisakah nak Beedrill minggir dari sana?" tanya sang kakek Gyarados gemetaran.

"Maafkan aku, kek," kata Beedrill berambut _twintail_ itu sambil membungkukkan tangan, "urusanku disini sudah selesai. Sekarang kakek boleh duduk di bawah pohon ini." Lalu Beedrill itu mengembangkan sayapnya, dan terbang, pergi dari sana, tapi tetap tidak menarik perhatian Vaporeon yang dia intai.

"Haah… anak-anak zaman sekarang," kata kakek Gyarados, lalu duduk di bawah pohon itu, "coba kalau aku tidak jadi tua gini, pasti aku masih bisa menaklukkan para preman."

* * *

Sekarang kita akan pindah ke kota Virdinia, dimana Mizuko sedang pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam. Terlihat dirinya sedang berjalan melewati rute 1 sambil membawa tas belanjaannya. Ia pun melewati rumput liar itu, lalu… tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa yang anda harapkan? Tiba-tiba muncul Pokemon liar? Hah, impossibru.

Oke, lupakan saja perkataanku yang gaje tadi. Ia pun sudah selesai melewati rute 1, dan akhirnya tiba di kota Virdinia. Berbagai hal berubah sejak kepunahan manusia. Gaya bangunan, penempatan bangunan, rumah sakit berdiri di tempat dimana dulunya berdiri Pokemon Center, masih ada Poke-Mart, dll. Beda dengan Poke-Mart yang dulunya hanya menjual keperluan para Trainer, sekarang Poke-Mart itu berfungsi sebagaimana mini market biasanya.

Ia pun berjalan melewati jalanan di kota itu, lalu dengan posisi ancang-ancang, Beedrill itu pun bersiap-siap untuk melesat, lalu meluncur, mengarah ke targetnya. Ia pun bersiap-siap menancapkan tangan tombaknya ke kepala Mizuko, lalu…

"Ah, ada 1 yen," lalu Mizuko jongkok, mengambil koin 1 yen itu. Beedrill yang berkecepatan tinggi itu tidak dapat menghentikan terbangnya itu, dan…

_GUBRAK PRATANG PRANG MEEOONGGG_

Beedrill itu pun menabrak tong sampah yang berada di seberang, dan dicakar oleh Meowth kecil yang hobi nongkrong di tong sampah itu.

"Aduh…," keluh Beedrill kesakitan, tapi sayangnya tidak dapat memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, orang asing?" tanya Mizuko menghampiri Beedrill itu.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa," kata Beedrill itu.

"Ah, kau terluka! Tunggu sebentar," kata Mizuko, lalu mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Ia mengambil kotak P3K di dalam tas berwarna biru yang dihiasi kerang dan bintang. "Biar aku obati lukamu."

"Ti… tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa," kata Beedrill itu.

"Tidak. Lukamu harus diobati. Nanti ada apa-apanya kalau tidak segera diobati," kata Mizuko sambil memperbani kaki Beedrill yang terluka itu, kemudian menempelkan plaster di tangannya yang terluka. "Selesai. Sudah bisa jalan?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," kata Beedrill itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tugasku membantu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama anda siapa?" tanya Beedrill itu, meskipun ia sudah mengetahui namanya.

"Mizuko. Mizuko Zoa. Namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Hornet."

"Nah, Hornet, kau mau pergi kemana? Kelihatannya kamu sendirian."

"Tidak kemana-mana. Aku juga sedang bingung mau pergi kemana."

"Haah?" kata Mizuko dengan ekspresi bodoh. "Apa maksudmu tidak punya tujuan."

"Entahlah, aku juga sendiri bingung."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku belanja? Aku perlu ekstra tangan untuk belanjaan."

"Maaf, tapi tanganku…" kata Hornet sambil menunjukkan tangan tombaknya.

"Jadi itu bagian tubuhmu? Kupikir sesuatu yang bisa dipasang dan dilepas. Oke, kalau gitu, minimal kau temani aku saja."

"Baiklah." _Haah, bakal repot, nih. Tapi kenapa sifatnya sedikit berbeda dari informasi yang kudapat?_

* * *

Di dalam Poke-Mart, bagian daging, Mizuko sedang berdiri di depan daging sapi besar yang menggelantung. "Hm… enaknya beli yang mana? Punggung atau paha? Menurutmu enaknya yang mana, Hornet?"

"Entahlah. Lagipula kau yang punya keperluan, kan?" kata Hornet.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pak, beli daging paha 5 kg," kata Mizuko.

"Oke, mba," kata tukang daging yang ternyata adalah seorang Tauros. "Daging 5 kg segera datang."

_Gila nih kota. Koq bisa seorang Tauros jadi tukang daging? Mana daging sapi pula, _batin Hornet sambil ber-sweat drop.

"Terima kasih, nona. Datang lagi," kata Tauros.

"Baik," jawab Mizuko. "Nah, Hornet, kemana lagi kita harus pergi?"

"Maaf, Mizuko, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku baru ingat harus mengurus nenek," kata Hornet berbohong.

"Secepat ini? Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku berbelanja," kata Mizuko sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa," kata Hornet, lalu segera pergi dari sana. Ia pun berlari, hingga berada di depan pintu Poke-Mart.

_PIIP PIIP_

Hornet pun menekan sesuatu yang berada di telinganya dengan ujung tangan tombaknya, yang ternyata adalah semacam alat komunikasi. "Halo, Puder. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

* * *

Jam 7 malam, di tower Lost & Found, tepatnya lantai 2, semua anggota keluarga sedang makan malam, bahkan Kasai pun berada di meja makan. Nampaknya sang tokoh utama sudah memaafkan naga rakus ini. Bahkan, 2 ½ kg daging yang dibeli Mizuko sudah dihabiskan sendirian olehnya.

"Jadi, kakak sudah tidak marah lagi sama Kasai-kun?" tanya Kori.

"Tidak. Tidak lagi," kata Mizuko sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, nih? Jangan-jangan ada cowok cakep tipe air yang lewat, nih," kata Kori, dan yang bereaksi bukan Mizuko, tetapi Umizaki dan Kasai.

"Bukan, koq. Aku ketemu sama seorang cewek," jawab Mizuko.

"Kak, fanfic ini bukan fanfic Yuri," kata Kori dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jelas bukan, lah. Aku tahu writer sableng itu tidak suka menulis fanfic Yuri," jawab Mizuko dengan tatapan sinis.

"Benar juga. Terus, ada apa?"

"Dia lumayan aneh. Wanita berambut kuning _twintail_ dengan kacamata merah menggelantung di atas kepalanya, tangannya bertombak seperti Beedrill pada umumnya, dan dia berpakaian seperti wanita tomboi. Sifatnya juga agak sedikit diam dan agak dingin."

"Apa katamu? Wanita Beedrill?" tanya Umizaki. "Apa dia orang yang bernama Hornet?"

"Iya. Koq kakak tahu?" tanya Mizuko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Umizaki, kemudian berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai. Ayo, Kasai."

"Tunggu," kata Kasai sambil makan daging, "aku masih belum selesai makan."

"Ayoooo," kata Umizaki dengan tatapan aura gelap.

"B-baiklah," kata Kasai yang akhirnya menurut, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan makanan yang tidak sempat dia makan.

"Hey, kalian belum menghabiskan makanan kalian," kata Mizuko kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mizuko. Kami sudah kenyang," bantah Umizaki.

"Dasar. Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untuk mereka," kata Mizuko kesal. " Ya sudah, biar aku habiskan saja sisa mereka."

"Kak, ingat diet," kata Kori.

"Biarin," bantah Mizuko.

* * *

Jam 11.30 malam, lagi-lagi badai terjadi, badai yang sama dengan yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya. Langit gelap, semua barang tertiup oleh kencangnya angin, bahkan beberapa orang tidak dapat tidur karena bunyi yang dibuat oleh angin ribut ini. Tapi itu pengecualian untuk Mizuko, karena ternyata, diam-diam cewek ini adalah tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan. Bahkan, petir yang menyambar 10 m dari lokasinya tidak dapat membangunkan wanita berambut panjang itu.

Di kamar Mizuko, yang sedang gelap karena lampunya dimatikan, terlihat kilau merah _Ruby _di pojok ruangan. Ternyata itu adalah Hornet, sang Beedrill. Ia pun mendekati sang putri yang tertidur itu. Ia mengangkat setengah tangan kanannya.

"Demi orang tuaku," bisik Hornet.

#Flashback

Kita kembali ke masa setelah Hornet meninggalkan Poke-Mart.

"Halo, Puder. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

"_Hooh, apa itu, agen Hornet?" _tanya suara itu, yang kita tahu dia orang yang bernama Puder.

"Apa kau yakin, orang yang mengirim kawanan pembunuh yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku adalah Mizuko?" tanya Hornet.

"_Aku yakin sekali, agen Hornet._"

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan aura pembunuh di dalam dirinya?"

"_Jangan terpengaruh dengannya. Kau masih ingat dengan pelajaran di sekolah _Assassin?"

"Orang terjahat adalah orang yang dapat menekan aura jahatnya. Ya, aku tahu, tapi yang kurasakan di dalamnya adalah aura baik."

"_Sudah kubilang jangan terpengaruh dengannya. Ingat laporan tentang Puma, sang Liepard? Dia dibunuh oleh Mizuko, dengan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Sekarang, buang ketidak yakinanmu dan cepat bunuh dia!_"

"B-baiklah, agen Puder."

_TUUT TUUT TUUT_

#End of flashback

"Baiklah, sekarang, akan kubunuh kau," bisik Hornet, siap-siap untuk membunuh Mizuko.

"Oho, tidak secepat itu," kata sebuah suara dari belakang, yang ternyata adalah Umizaki, yang sudah menodong kepalanya dengan pistol.

"Jangan halangi aku," kata Hornet.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, agen Hornet. Atau aku harus bilang Hachi Zubia," kata Umizaki.

"Cih, ternyata kau agen Elite Force, ya," umpat Hachi.

"Lebih tepatnya mantan. Aku tahu kemunculan dirimu di kota Virdinia pasti ada sesuatu, tapi tidak menyangka kalau targetmu adalah adikku."

"Adikmu telah menyuruh para pembunuh untuk membunuh kedua orang tuaku."

"Tidak mungkin adik dari mantan Elite Force berniat membunuh orang yang tidak ada dengan hubungannya."

"Bisa saja. Banyak adik dari orang baik berbuat jahat sekarang ini."

"Tapi bukan adikku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," lalu Hachi mendadak menghilang dari hadapan Umizaki, lalu muncul kembali di atasnya, "aku pun harus menaklukanmu di sini."

_BLLAAARRRRR_

Tiba-tiba kobaran api melesat ke arah Hachi, tapi ia dapat menghindarinya. Kasai pun muncul di depan pintu.

"Memang sesuai dugaanmu, Umizaki," kata Kasai, dengan api berkobar di tangannya. "Hei, lebah sialan, jangan kau berani menyentuh Mizuko."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hachi.

"Aku saja dilarang menyentuhnya," kata Kasai, membuat kedua orang jatuh ala anime.

"Orang-orang ini," kata Hachi kesal, "aku tidak terima! Poison Jab!"

Kedua ujung tombak Hachi berubah berwarna ungu, lalu ia menghilang dengan cepat, dan muncul di belakang Umizaki dan Kasai, kemudian ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, gerakannya hampir tidak terlihat. Sayangnya, serangan tersebut mengenai mereka.

"Aduhh…," teriak mereka berdua, sambil memegang bahu mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, Poison Jab masih aktif sedikit, jadi…" ia pun berjalan mendekati Mizuko yang tertidur, "kematianmu segera tiba!"

_CRASSHHH_

Hachi pun berhasil menusuk Mizuko, tapi sayangnya Mizuko yang ia tusuk hanyalah klon air yang dibuatnya.

"A…apa?"

"WATER PULSEEEE!" gelombang air pun melesat dari arah belakang, mengenai punggung Hachi. Ia pun terlempar sampai di sudut ruangan. "Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau ingin membunuhku."

"Kau memerintahkan kumpulan orang busuk itu untuk membunuh kedua orang tuaku," kata Hachi.

"Hornet… Hachi, apa aku memiliki muka pembunuh?" tanya Mizuko.

"Mizuko…."

_DUASSHHH_

Tiba-tiba melesat gelombang dari arah belakangnya, beruntung Mizuko dan Hachi dapat menghindarinya.

"Dasar agen Hornet bodoh! Kalau target seperti ini saja tidak dapat kau bunuh, kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang _Attentater,_" kata seorang pria berambut pink dengan kemeja berwarna sama dan bersayap hijau.

"A-agen Puder," kata Hachi.

"_Und gutten nacht, Aquana*. Ich bin Puder_, _Pudox*_ _Attentater,_" kata Puder.

"Kau…," kata Mizuko.

"Psychokinese," lalu mata kuning Puder berkilau, dan aura berwarna sama menyelimuti Mizuko, mengangkatnya hanya dengan kekuatan tatapan. "Baiklah, agen Hornet. Ia sudah tidak dapat bergerak. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Ta… tapi…"

"Ingat kontrak."

"Ba… baiklah, " ia pun mengaktifkan Poison Jab-nya, mendekati Mizuko yang sudah terkunci.

"Ha… Hachi…," kata Umizaki, yang masih dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, "jangan ikuti perintahnya. Dia… dia salah satu dari pembunuh yang membunuh kedua orang kami, ketika dia masih berbentuk Wurmple. Dia juga pasti yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Jangan percaya begitu saja."

Hachi pun terdiam. Ia pun menatap mata Puder yang masih bercahaya, lalu menatap mata kedua korbannya, Umizaki dan Kasai, lalu ia menatap mata targetnya, Mizuko. Ia terlihat bingung. _Mana yang harus kupilih? Mereka atau Puder?_

"Ayo, Hornet. Pilihanmu," kata Puder sudah tidak sabar.

"Baiklah," ia pun mengangkat tangan tombaknya, lalu…

_CRASSHHH_

Semua orang kaget, terutama Puder, karena yang Hachi tusuk bukanlah Mizuko, tetapi Puder. "Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti dia terjatuh. Sepandai-pandainya kau menutupi aura jahatmu, suatu saat pasti bocor. Dan aku akhirnya tahu, kaulah orang jahat itu."

"_Du…,"_ umpat Puder, memegang bahunya, dan matanya sudah tidak berkilau lagi. "Kalau kau melakukan ini, kau tidak akan dapat duit kontraknya."

"Kontrak?" kata Hachi. "Ini pendapatku soal kontrakmu," lalu ia memotong tas kecil yang terikat di paha Puder, lalu menusuk dompet yang ada di dalam tas itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang terikat di pahanya. "Tanpa mematuhi kontrak pun, aku masih bisa mendapatkan upah dalam tugas ini. Ditambah lagi, ini masih bayaran kecil atas semua penipuanmu selama 3 tahun ini. Mizuko!"

"Baik," kata Mizuko, lalu ia menembakkan gelombang air besar dari kedua tangannya. "HYDRO PUMP!"

Tekanan gelombang besar itu pun mendorong Puder keluar dari ruangan itu, mendorongnya dari lantai 5 gedung itu. Tapi sayangnya, Puder sudah sembuh dari serangan Hachi dan dapat terbang lagi.

"Haha, sayang sekali, Aquana, aku sudah bisa bergerak lagi sekarang. Mungkin kalian menang, tapi besok…"

"Aah, banyak cakap kau ini," kata sebuah suara dari arah bawah, "BLIZZARD!"

Tiba-tiba bertiup badai salju yang dahsyat, membekukan Puder yang sedang terbang, lalu jatuh di sebuah pohon cemara. Semuanya kaget, karena yang telah membekukan Puder adalah Kori, yang entah kapan sudah berada di sana. "Heh, jangan kira kau bisa lolos, bung," kata Kori. "Hey, semuanya, aku berhasil menangkap sang orang jahat."

"Kau ini bisa-bisa saja, Kori," teriak Mizuko.

* * *

Yup, dan itulah akhir dari serangan serangga di malam hari. Berkat Hachi, Umizaki dan Kasai yang terluka karena racun Hachi akhirnya sembuh. Puder yang merupakan orang jahat akhirnya berhasil di bawa ke penjara, untuk diinterogasikan. Meski begitu, sayangnya Puder berhasil kabur dari penjara. Hanya sedikit informasi yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Informasi yang mengatakan bahwa Dark Organization sedang mengincar beberapa Poke-Human yang mewakili setiap elemen untuk kepentingan jahat mereka. Masih belum jelas tujuan itu, tapi para Elite Force berjanji bakal memeriksanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, daripada kita memusingkan hal ini lebih lama, mending kita segera beranjak ke ending chapter ini.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, semuanya," kata Hachi, "dan aku minta maaf atas kerusuhan yang terjadi sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Mizuko, "ini bukan salahmu, semua terjadi karena kebetulan."

"Dan jangan lupa soal racun itu," kata Kasai kesal.

"Kasai!" teriak Mizuko sambil menjitak Kasai. "Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah berhenti dari organisasi, aku tidak yakin banyak yang mau membayarku sebagai _Assassin, _dan aku tidak punya satupun kerabat, juga rumahku di Hidden Village sudah hancur," kata Hachi, "aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

"Hachi," kata Mizuko, "bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja disini?"

"A-apa kau yakin, Mizuko?" tanya Hachi.

"Aku yakin sekali," jawab Mizuko dengan senyuman manis. "Kau bisa menganggap rumah kami sebagai rumahmu sekarang."

"Dan biaya bulanan?"

"Em…," Mizuko sweatdrop, "tidak ada."

"Yes," kata Hachi bersemangat, "dengan begini aku bisa menghemat uang."

"Aduh, satu lagi orang aneh yang menghuni rumah ini," kata Umizaki sambil sweatdrop.

"Tenang saja, gini-gini aku ahli dalam soal mendapatkan uang," kata Hachi dengan percaya diri.

"Ya, kalau kau tidak melubanginya duluan," kata Kasai mengejek.

"Kau ini…," kata Hachi kesal, dan itu membuat semuanya tertawa.

* * *

**Hachi : Hihi, bagus, kan ceritanya? Yup, datang lagi.**

**Ryan : Pertama, ceritanya kelewat gaje di bagian akhir, dan kedua, WTF are you doing here?**

**Hachi : Minta honor.**

**Ryan : (facepalm) Hara hara, baru aja muncul, kau udah minta honor.**

**Hachi : Jelas, melelahkan untukku berada di fanfic ini.**

**Ryan : Melelahkan? Itu seharusnya kata-kataku, lebah mata duitan! Aku yang memikirkan ide dan menulis semuanya, bodoh!**

**Hachi : Tapi aku tetap minta honor.**

**Ryan : Fine! (merogoh dompet) Ini, kartu ATM-ku. Kodenya ******. Ambil saja sesukamu.**

**Hachi : Terima kasih, writer. Anda ternyata baik (terbang dari panggung)**

**Mizuko : Hah, kemana Hachi pergi?**

**Ryan : Mengambil uang di ATM.**

**Mizuko : Tapi tangannya…**

**Ryan : Itu dia poinnya! Pertama, tangannya seperti itu, dan kedua kartu ATM itu isinya kosong! Dia pasti kelewat kesal di ATM sana.**

**Mizuko : Aduh, udah dalam fic gaje, disininya juga gila.**

**Ryan : Ya sudahlah, daripada tambah pusing lagi, mending kita tutup saja.**

**Mizuko : Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2. Mohon non-flame review-nya.**

**Ryan : Jangan lupa baca trivia-nya (nunjuk ke bawah)**

_Trivia_

_Und gutten nacht : Dan selamat malam._

_Aquana : Nama Jerman untuk Vaporeon. Berasal dari kata Aqua (air) dan -a, imbuhan -a merupakan akhiran untuk setiap nama Eeveelution di Jerman._

_Ich bin : Secara harfiah "aku adalah", tapi disini artinya "namaku."_

_Attentatter : Assassin_

_Pudox : Nama Jerman untuk dari kata Puder (bubuk) dan Toxisch (racun)._

_Psychikinose : Psychic_

_Elite Force : Pasukan elit sekelas FBI yang bertugas dalam kasus level dunia. Dan referensi dari Elite Force tidak berasal dari Elite Four. Kelompok yang direferensikan dari Elite Four merupakan kelompok yang berbeda lagi._

_Du : Kamu_

_Virdinia : Kota kedua yang kamu kunjungi dalam permainan (jika kau main di region Kanto)_

_Hidden Village : Animanga-exclusive. Terletak diantara kota Cerulean dan Vermillion. Sebelum masa kepunahan manusia, tempat ini merupakan tempat untuk Pokemon yang ditelantarkan oleh Trainer mereka._

**P.S. : Meski aku belajar bahasa Jerman, bukan berarti aku menyukainya (dan bukan berarti aku juga membencinya)**


End file.
